


Stay With Me?

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Bronski und Bernstein
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Bernstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronski lets Bernstein sleep in...on a work day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I think it says something that of the (now 4) fics posted, they all contain Bronski/Bernstein to some degree.
> 
> Have some fluff :)

Opening his eyes, Bronski smiled as the sun shining through the chink between the curtains showed Bernstein lying beside him on his stomach, arms folded beneath the pillow, his head turned towards Bronski, long lashes resting on the smooth cheeks. The blanket, which was the only covering on the bed, (Bernstein didn’t like sheets), lay over them both. Bronski stretched and then relaxed, enjoying the moment, before slipping quietly out of bed. Pulling the blanket up slightly, he kissed Bernstein on the cheek before getting ready for work. When he was ready to go, he kissed Bernstein again and brushed his fingers against the others forehead.

 

“Bernstein! You are half an hour late! You can make it up with some filing!”

Bernstein groaned as he turned the corner and saw Bronski leaning against the doorframe, grinning. Micklitz didn’t know about their relationship, otherwise Bronski wouldn’t have been grinning because it would have been him told off, and Bernstein took the time to remind him of this fact.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” He moved towards the coffee machine, only to be stopped by Bronski, who handed him a cup of the steaming beverage.

“I didn’t want to. You were tired. Did I mention you look cute when you’re sleeping?”

Bernstein smiled as he leaned against the wall next to Bronski.

“Only about fifty thousand times. Now, are you going to stay an extra half hour with me or not?”


End file.
